Water from Eden
by Snowyflakes
Summary: Are you there, Nayru? It's me, Zelda. Strange things have been happening, there's an evil wind blowing in, the people are suffering, my advisors are useless, there's no hero to save us and all I want to do is sink the world under water.


Water From Eden

1.0

The First of Many

Dear Nayru,

Can you hear me? I know I probably don't talk to you as much as I should be, and for that I apologize, but I need you. I need you now more than I have and probably ever will. Strange things have been happening as of late, Nayru, and I'm not sure what to make of it. The people are clawing at my threshold for answers to their plights, and I have none. My advisors are bickering over the situation with one another to no avail, and then look to me for a decision, and I can't make one. Why make me a bearer of Wisdom, when I don't have any answers? I can't give them any explanations. I can't make them understand what I know. Why, why, Nayru, make me the bearer of your Wisdom?

I'm nagging you.

It's difficult. Was this all a part of your plan for me? Or did you not plan for any of this? I know the legends well, Nayru, trust me. You didn't make me studious for naught. I studied them all, picked them apart, piece by piece. I have one simple understanding, if anything, that over the course of my existence, there has always been someone to bear Wisdom (me), Power and Courage. Courage always calls for a new hero to rise up and take arms when Power goes amok. Well, I'm pretty sure that's happening now.

An evil wind is blowing into the land; the people feel it, whether know what it is or not, and I feel it. I feel it lurking over the horizon. It's moving in slowly and steady in its pace, and I fear that it may soon take a change and charge us with all its might. And we'll be unprepared. I don't know what it is I am facing. I don't know what is I am supposed to do. I am to be a leader and the pillar for this land, but what good is a pillar that shakes?

So far, Nayru, the land is being ravaged. The plains of this land have always been lush and fruitful, but then suddenly I am getting reports from the towns and ragged representatives from the fields that things are not what they were. The land is dry. The crops won't grow. Nothing is taking to the soil. It's not as if there a drought reaping the fields and plains dry of moisture. We're getting about the same amount of rain as we have any other year, and the crops have been properly rotated, but it's as if the soil is repulsed by what we put into it.

Hunters are even noticing that things in the woods are not right. This time of year, they should see some migration of certain birds, but none have come. This vile wind is driving the game away, isn't it? Even the court has noticed that the days they spend hunting are yielding less, and they sit in small circles in the dining hall, mulling about why they couldn't even get a single doe that day.

I'm not just a little lost, Nayru. I _am_ lost. I am so lost and confused.

This land has been prosperous for so long, only seeing a small number of years in recent times of dark history. My grandmother saw to it that that was put away, but I am beginning to wonder if it really was. A hero clad in green rose in her dark times, and the suspicions I have that a new era of darkness is trying to settle disturbs me. Where is my hero? Where is Courage? Power has begun to stir, but nothing has yet come up from Courage. Has it been broken?

Nayru, you have granted me Wisdom, but I have no answers.

So please, will you answer mine? Will you answer my calling?

Forever your servant,

Zelda

* * *

I've wanted to write about that period of time between OoT and WW as well as an epistolary for ages now. So this is the start of that! I don't intend for it to be very long though, but the chapters are definitely probably going to be significantly shorter than what I've been posting as of late with _Zombie Cake_ and _Coin-Operated_. I really hate introducing this when I'm still working on both of those stories, but I've been giving it a lot of thought as of late, and said, "Why the hell not?"

Anyway, it's been nice having time to sit around on my butt and have actual days off again. It will be short-lived since I'll be back in another semester of school next week. (Must gradutate...) Not sure when I'll update this again, I owe more to _ZC_ than anything right now, so until then I'd love to hear from you guys. I've had so many interesting conversations on here as of late with you guys.

Peace!

:D


End file.
